


White lies With a Slice of Pie

by TheSuperWhoLockedAvengers



Category: 2 Broke Girls, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Diners, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Phil Coulson, Slow Burn, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSuperWhoLockedAvengers/pseuds/TheSuperWhoLockedAvengers
Summary: Darcy Lewis has stopped being Darcy Lewis. She couldn't take the constant threats on her life, the chaos surrounding science! So she quit. She became Max Black. A broke waitress living pay check to pay check working to out last the plaguing nightmares and she's happy with that.Phil Coulson. He's a dead man walking. Head of an organization full of snakes he has to escape sometimes. Sometimes a shitty diner with greasy food is the way to do that.They both are lying to themselves and each other but it works. Because sometimes in white lies you find slices of the truth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another project? YES. I know I have a problem. Feedback wanted. Needed. CrAvEd. But seriously tell me what you guys think.

The time consuming monotony of working a nine to five was a welcome reprieve after the insanity that'd had been Darcy's life for the past six or so years. 

Perhaps it wasn't a nine to five so much as a one to twelve? Or a six to three? Her schedule was all kinds of wacked to even begin to set a parameter now. 

Darcy no longer worked with shield. She cut her ties not to long after Jane had been engulfed by the red Kool-aid of death. She moved to Brooklyn. Or rather a shit hole named Williamsburg. 

It was good. She only woke up screaming with nightmares about dark elves every other night. Her PTSD was currently being treated with a therapist who had specialised in the trauma of extra terrestrial attacks- which was now very much a thing.  
Her name in public was Max. Max Black. She wanted nothing to do with the life she had before. Save for Jane. 

Jane still lived in England doing the science! And they would chat on the phone every week or so. 

Darcy Lewis had almost effectively cut herself away from shield and the government in general. She had her papers claiming her fake name and a drivers licence and her hair was darker now. Darcy Lewis had begun to fade away. 

Her eccentricities had become more vulgar and less happy go lucky, and her love for technology had almost died. She still had an iPod though.  
Her days were spent working until she'd almost pass out standing up and she'd start over.  
The diner she worked at was welcoming and it's like she had been there a life time instead of three years. 

Darcy adjusted her eyeliner with a quick swipe of her pinky finger under the dark wing. And she stepped out of her apartment making sure to lock it behind her.  
Her black jacket was warm around her mustard coloured uniform and she walked the several blocks to the diner. 

The onset of winter had begun and it had nipped at her face and bare legs. Her boots came up to her knees but her uniform skirt still was a tad shorter and she felt every inch of skin that was exposed to the weather.  
"Holy fuck. It's colder than a witch's tit in a brass bra." Her chattering teeth only proved her statement further. 

Earl, the host- whom of which was an elderly black man and her platonic soul mate, just agreed with "Amen sister." before returning to his newspaper. 

Darcy smiled and hung her coat on the rack behind earls station. 

"Hey Max!" A bubbly voice chipped from the side of her and she turned to see Caroline.

Caroline was her neighbour across the hall that had once been her roommate. After one too many fits of her ptsd induced rage, Caroline thought it best to find other living arrangements. 

Caroline pulled her into a quick side hug and kissed her cheek and continued getting her order. 

 

Darcy made her way to the kitchen to clock in before entering a bantering battle of verbal assault with the chef Oleg. 

"Oh you only wish you could pull of the uniform as me." 

"Want to try?" He made some lewd gesture that she returned with a middle finger.  
He really was harmless if he wasn't Darcy would have ended him by now. 

Darcy hovered in the back before a man in a dark navy suit stepped into the diner. He looked familiar but Darcy couldn't place him to save her life.

Darcy sauntered over to the table. "Hi there I'm Max, if this is a tax audit we are poor and if not why in God's green earth is someone like you in a place like this?"

The man huffed a laugh and the slight crows feet by his eyes were revealed.  
"Well Max, I'm afraid I'm not good enough at math to be an auditor. I was just hoping for a greasy meal to nurse a whisky hangover."

Darcy nodded a smile playing at her lips.  
"Ah rough one." Darcy handed him a menu. 

The man glanced down at it. "What would you eat to get rid of this nasty hang over?"

Darcy cocked her head. "Well pickle juice is a surprisingly good remedy." She tapped her pen to the paper. "We have and everything grilled cheese with bacon, onions, and tomatoes toped with a dill pickle." Darcy wasn't sure why she was trying to sell this man on the diner food.  
Normally she told patrons to pick their shit and leave.  
The man handed her back the menu.

"That sounds wonderful Max. If you throw in a black cup of coffee I think I might jump for joy."

"Let's just be glad I'm not in the mood to throw it on you." She winked and scribbled it down. "It'll be out in a few. I'll be right back with that coffee."  
Darcy entered the kitchen with Caroline hot on her tail.

"Oh my god-" Caroline smiled and squeaked. "What was that-? You were nice to him? And did you flirt?"

Darcy squinted at her. "What? No- I did not. I was doing my job."

Caroline smacked her arm. "Cute." The blond fixed her own apron. "Into older guys huh?"

"Just shut up." Darcy grabbed the pot marked caffeinated and exited the kitchen. She swiped a mug from behind the server bar and set it down at the mans table before pouring the coffee. 

"Smells great." 

"I don't know if your still drunk but nothing in this diner smells good-"

"Coffee always smells good." The man concluded while sipping out of the mug. 

"If you say so."

 

So the two didn't exchange too many words after that but he did say her recommendation was spot on. He also left her a forty dollar tip and a note on his receipt saying thank you for the excellent service and signed with his name Phil. 

Darcy hoped he'd be coming back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so much fun

Darcy slouched into her couch. She was attempting to become one with the furniture. Darcy sat that was for a few minutes completly immobile.

She sat back up and unzipped her boots. She stretched feeling her back crack and she took off her bra from underneath her uniform.   
She left a trail of clothes from her couch till she hit her bedroom in her underwear. There was a large t-shirt from last night sitting abandoned on her bed, so that's what she pulled on. 

Checking her phone she saw that it was a little after two in the morning she rolled her eyes. She clambered on into bed and hoped she'd pass out until tommorow morning.

However it looked like the luck train had  missed her. 

She woke up feeling like she was being choked. Her hands clawed at her bare neck trying to make it stop. She tried anyway. She couldn't tell if they were being moved or not. The circular holes instead of eyes stared back at her from above. The still unwavering expression of the mask did nothing but stare as she fought to get away. 

"You're not real! Not fucking-Real!" She screeched out before freeing herself from the clutches of sleep paralysis. When she really came to she noticed she had fallen off her bed and into the floor.

Darcy picked herself up and pulled her blanket up to her ears in attempt to drown out the city and her own thoughts. 

*  ☕  .  *   ☕ .   *   . ☕

"Table six!" Oleg's yelling pulled her from her hazy state. 

"Calm your balls I'm here." 

"My balls are never clam-" he made a loud oof and that's when she realised Caroline had elbowed him in the ribs for her. 

"Shut up Oleg." The blond snipped and left the kitchen with her own tray.

Darcy giggled to herself and served her table. 

Darcy stretched and leaned against the bar counter. Her body and mind were exhausted and she was barely functioning.   
"Don't fall asleep on me now."

Darcy opened her eyes and the man from yesterday - Phil- was standing close to her.

"I wasn't sleeping. Just standing with my eyes closed." She quipped. 

"Ah I see." 

"What can I getcha?" 

Phil pondered that for a moment before sitting at the bar. " Coffee is good."

Darcy winked "One coffee coming right up."

"Thanks Max."

Darcy just smiled before turning on her heel and going into the kitchen to grab the pot of coffee.

She set the mug down and promptly filled it.   
"Only coffee today?" 

 

Phil shrugged, "Maybe. How are the cupcakes?" He tilted his head to the glass case on the bar.   
Darcy scratched the back of her neck. "Well considering I make them I think they are pretty great."

"I'll take one. " 

 

Darcy tilted her head. "Which kind?"

"Surprise me," 

She laughed. "My speciatily." 

She retrieved a red velvet cupcake with cream cheese icing. "It's a new one but I think you'll like it."

 

"Thank you." 

Before he could say anything else Darcy made herself scarce. She disappeared into the restroom.   
The flickering florescent bulbs were hard to see in but she touched up her lipstick and fluffed her hair. 

"What am I doing?" She sighed and exited the restroom and went to check on the table only to find Phil had left.   
Mug empty with a cupcake wrapper folded on the napkin. This time it was a sixty dollar tip and his note read ' excellent choice max.' 

Darcy pocketed the money and looked around. He was long gone. 

She also folded the note and put it into her pocket. 

Caroline poked her in the arm. "I saw that tip. Hopefully he becomes your regular."

"I hope so." 

When Darcy took her lunch she did not take it at work she decided to go for a quick walk. The air was crisp with a light breeze; as crisp as Williamsburg could get. It was still New York. 

Her dark hair blew around her face distracting her as she pushed it away. She sat down on a bench and crossed her legs. She had a bag of gummy bears in her purse and a coke. She also had a novel that she had been pushing through. With her phone timer set for twenty-five minutes she began to snack and read. 

She had gotten a few pages in when she heard a voice in front of her.  
"Max?"

Darcy looked up. "Oh hey." She was suprised, because the voice was Phil. 

"Are you on lunch?" He asked.

Darcy gestured to her gummy bears. "Of course, food of the gods." She cleared her throat. "So what brings you this way?"

"My firm is just around the corner, we just moved in the building." Phil his voice sounded slightly wistful. She wondered why. "Can I sit?" 

"Oh yeah of course. I only bite if provoked. Or if you want me to." She winked again and it had the effect of slightly flustering the man.   
"Right." 

"So a lawyer huh?" She asked before tossing a gummy bear in her mouth. 

"Better than an auditor," he joked. "Yeah I have been for a while now."

Darcy hummed. "You like it?"

Phil shook his head. " Not really." 

She snorted, "Why?"

"Long hours, detestable people, crooks and more crooks." He smiled. "The pay is nice though."

"I can imagine so."

"What about you? Do you like being a waitress?"

Darcy paused. "Well-? Kind of. I like the physical work gets me tired keeps me from being restless. I don't like most of the people."

"I'm wounded."

She snorted. "Excluding you. For now."

A smile danced on his thin lips, right before her phone began to ding.

"Well that's the bat signal. Nice seeing you Phil." She quickly tossed everything into her purse, except the coke which she was still holding. 

Darcy got up and waved leaving him sitting on the bench. He returned her wave before looking away into the street.

She couldn't help but to feel he stayed there a while after she left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell me whatcha think

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were coming here for me instead of the food."   
Phil shrugged.  
"You got me."

Darcy smiled to herself. "So what can I get You? Coffee and-?" 

Phil nodded, "Coffee and that everything grilled cheese. Can I get a red velvet cupcake to go?"

"Well of course. But only because I like you."

"Flattered as always."

Darcy smiled and took his menu. This had become regular. He would either show up for breakfast or lunch everyday. They would banter and he'd get a cupcake to go. 

Darcy had developed a slight crush on the well spoken attorney who tipped her quite generously. As always his coffee was poured and his meal was served. 

"Thank you Max."

She just smiled. 

This time Darcy watched from a distance as he took his time eating and tucked the cupcake in the Styrofoam box into his messenger bag. There was a certian wistfullness about all of his actions. He always was taking everything in. Almost as if it could be the last time he would ever see it.   
That's how he was about everything. He enjoyed simple life from what she could tell. 

Phil left her a hundred dollars that time and she almost had a stroke. Little did. she know that would be the last time shed see him for a while. 

 

It took two weeks before he popped in again. Darcy had almost forgot about her generous patron. He seemed to appear out of nowhere one morning. His white button up was disheveled and he was in black sunglasses but she could see the formings of a shiner bellow them.   
He looked rough. 

Darcy sauntered over his table.   
"Was beginning to think you had forgotten all about me." Darcy cracked a wide smile. 

He returned it. "I could never." 

"Alright what can I get you?" She asked with her scribble pad ready. 

"A cup a coffee and I ask you to dinner tonight?"   
Darcy almost blanched. 

"I-" 

Phil waved it off "I didn't mean to-" 

"Yes." Darcy shook her head nodding. "Yes dinner is great."

 

"We can meet in the middle here? That way you won't have me intruding in your appartment-?" Phil suggested rather politely. 

She was touched that he seemed to see her need for privacy. 

 

"Yeah here tonight. Perfect. How should I dress?" 

"Formal if you wish nothing too crazy but I want to take you somewhere nice."

Darcy could feel her self turning a little pink. "Awesome." She looked around. "I'll get your coffee."

Darcy didn't bolt to grab the coffee but she might as well have. 

 

Darcy was smoothing any lines in her burgundy dress. It was tight and form fitting but it was classy. It showed off her cleavage and hips and still made her look like a lady. She was so glad she'd found it in the bargin bin. Her gold necklace with Jane's star sign was around her neck and her ears were decorated with cheap but very sparkly dangling earrings.

Her lips were stained a wine red with a matte lipstick and her eyeliner was almost perfect. She had her black leather jacket with her wallet on the inside pocket thrown on her shoulders which she was now properly putting on. 

She walked to the diner and he was sitting on the bench, neon lights and streetlights illuminated the pair. 

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long." 

Phil turned to look at her. "Max- you look so beautiful." 

Darcy flatted her hands on her lap. "Thank You, you look nice too." 

Phil stood up "Thank you, can I walk you to my car?" He was offering her his arm. Darcy linked their elbows together and with her heels she was about eye level to his chin. 

"A car huh? In Williamsburg?" She asked having at him as they walked down the street.   
"Well I haven't always lived in Williamsurg." He joked.   
She snorted. "That much is obvious." 

He looked up and she watched him think for a second. "I enjoy cars. I enjoy traveling." 

Darcy nodded. "I used too as well. Swore I was going to be a gypsy right- but I just got stuck I think." 

Phil hummed an acknowledgement, "Unfourtanelty that happens sometimes." 

The arrived at the firm and there was a garage built into the side of the building and Phil pressed a button on his key ring and the garage door rolled open.

"High-tech." 

Darcy let out a small whistle when she saw the car. "Oh she's beautiful Phil. Tell me she has a name?" Darcy was taking in the shiny red beauty in front of her. 

"Lola."

"That's perfect. It really is."


End file.
